The present invention relates to a kite. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kite which can be detached and assembled easily.
A conventional kite has a spine adhered on a cover sheet. It is cumbersome to adhere the spine and the cover sheet together.
An object of the present invention is to provide a kite which is easily assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kite which is easily detached.
Accordingly, a kite comprises a waterproof fabric and a support frame. The support frame has a levelling rod, a center spine passing through the levelling rod, a head rod disposed on a front of the center spine, a hollow joint disposed on the center spine, a first front rod connected to the hollow joint, a second front rod connected to the hollow joint, a first positioning block disposed on the hollow joint to position the first front rod, a second positioning block disposed on the hollow joint to position the second front rod, a first connector disposed on the first front rod, a second connector disposed on the second front rod, a first extended bar connected to the first connector, a second extended bar connected to the second connector, a first connection rod connected to the second extended bar and the first front rod, a second connection rod connected to the first extended bar and the second front rod, the second extended bar intersecting the first extended bar, and the levelling rod disposed between the first connection rod and the second connection rod. The waterproof fabric has a head portion covering the head rod, a first wing portion supported by the first front rod and the first connection rod, a second wing portion supported by the second front rod and the second connection rod, and a tail portion supported by the first extended bar and the second extended bar.